zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Shora Hah Shrine
Shora Hah Shrine is a Shrine from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Eldin Canyon region of Hyrule, underneath a crab-like rock known as the Isle of Rabac which can be accessed by minecarts. The Sheikah Monk Shora Hah offers a trial and he will give a Spirit Orb to Link upon completion of the trial. Blue Flame The trial of Shora Hah happens to be a very complex trial that requires numerous tasks to be done before the Sheikah Monk can even be reached, tasks that emphasize very heavily on the usage of the bow and arrow and the ability to aim from a distance. They are complex enough to the point that the player can save their progress if need be and can load up the file if something goes wrong. First Floor To start, Link must move a spike trap upwards with the Magnesis Rune and on the other side of the trap, there is a lantern that is unlit. The only lantern that is lit at this time is the one on the western side and the eastern side is currently barred off, therefore the western side must be done first. Western Side To begin Link's arduous trial, he must use Magnesis on two metal blocks to make a staircase to the only lantern that is currently lit. Link must then get a bow and some arrows ready, aim at the unlit torch in the center with the arrow ignited by the blue fire, and then raise the bars that are blocking off the eastern side. Eastern Side On the eastern side of the room, Link must either have an arrow ignited by the blue fire or a torch with the blue flame burning bright and must evade water spouts so that the flame does not go out. Link can either evade the water spout by using the Stasis Rune to freeze it in time or fire the lit arrow at the unlit lantern. Then, Link must get another arrow, ignite that, and aim it at a lantern that is on an elevator-like platform. As a result of this, a flight of stairs will emerge from the lava and then Link must step on a switch. On the way to the second floor, Link must halt an incoming metal spiked ball using Magnesis to move it out of the way, or he can use it as a weapon against the incoming Guardian Scouts. Second Floor On the second floor, there are Guardian Scouts that are poised to attack Link as soon as he enters the room. They must be taken out by any means necessary, including the previously mentioned metal spiked ball. After that, Link must get another arrow ignited by the blue flame and fire it at the torch, which will move the iron bars. Link must have another arrow lit and ready to fire for the next room. In the second room, there are three lanterns, two of which that are next to sprinkles that are triggered as soon as one lantern is lit. It is recommended that Link ignites the middle lantern, and after that is done, ignite yet another arrow and move to the sides of the lanterns with sprinklers and fire the arrow in a straight line so both lanterns will be lit simultaneously and the metal bars will be opened, allowing Link to proceed. Link must have another arrow lit and ready for the third room. In the third room, there are platforms with unlit lanterns that move left and right constantly over a large gap below fans. Link must ignite the lantern nearby first and then ignite an arrowhead with the blue flame and right when the two platforms are parallel to each other, fire the arrow and the fans below will begin producing updrafts that Link can use to get to the other side of the gap. Link must then shoot the torch on the other side with a lit arrow. Following this obstacle course, there is an unlit lantern with a metal platform. The sprinkle must be first paralyzed by Stasis and the metal platform must quickly be moved while the lantern on top is still lit. After that is accomplished, Link can continue on to the fourth room. In the fourth room and final room, Link must yet again tussle with Guardian Scouts with Ancient weapons at the ready. After they are eradicated, Link can move on to find a circle of unlit torches. It is at the point bows and arrows will become useless since Link cannot fire arrows in a circle. Link will need to use a Spin Attack to light all of the torches. After that, Link's excruciating trial comes to an end and he can meet up with Shora Hah in order to obtain a Spirit Orb. Category:Shrines